


Kinktober: Shibari

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Come Eating, Dom!Julian, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Reyja doesn't get submissive very often, but when she does, Julian will be there.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Kinktober: Shibari

Normally, I hate not being able to move my arms; the claustrophobic restraint is too much for me. Normally, I have to keep my wits about me and turn my back on the tantalizing seduction of letting go that laps at the edges of my awareness when I close my eyes. Normally, I need to be in control, the mastermind, calling all the shots.

But not tonight.

Julian is always so patient when he’s in the Dominant role. His rigging is intricate, much more detailed than mine; at least his years learning fancy knots at sea haven’t gone to waste. And as an added benefit, his ties take so long to complete that I get to be in almost constant contact with him for hours, feeling his strong hands roam my body, the slide of the rope secondary to the anticipation of where his cool fingers will linger next.

“That’s it, sweetheart. You’re doing just wonderfully,” he croons, securing another knot with a tug.

I blink slowly at him as the praise washes over me. He smiles in return, softly and gently, and cups the back of my head. “Can you wiggle your fingers for me, moonbeam?” It’s a question, but weighted like a command, and there’s nothing I would rather do than listen and obey. Right now, I live for his words, his touch, the scent of his hair and shirt and skin.

My arms are bound to my chest, crossed at the wrist and held in place by a spiral of elaborate ropework. A spider would be jealous. Following Julian’s orders does nothing to loosen any of the knots and his grin widens. He delivers a chaste kiss to my cheek, then another as his fingers creep up into my hair and take hold, tugging lightly.

“Is anything too tight? Too loose?”

I shake my head as best I can in his grasp, my eyelids fluttering when the movement makes my scalp sting from the resistance of his hand.

“You make such a lovely little package for me, beautiful.” He sighs happily, rolling my neck in a small circle. “I could look at you tied up in my bed all night.”

The implications of such a turn of events wheedle into my hazy mind and I protest with a low whimper. Julian laughs and kisses my cheek again, the other one this time.

“But of course I would never leave you wanting like that. I already miss your touch, your, mmm, your nails in my shoulders.” His grip in my hair tightens as he shudders. “The press of your belly against me, your weight in my lap…”

I think I moan at that. Whatever sound I make has him pulling my head back to suck on my throat. He adds his own grunts of frustration and desire to mine as he mottles my skin pink and red, painting circles with his tongue where my collarbones and tendons meet.

However long he lavishes his attentions on me, it isn’t long enough. When he stops, I whine at him.

“Come now, sweetheart, I already said I would take good care of you, didn’t I?” He lifts my face in his hands and brushes his lips against mine, pulling away every time I try to kiss him properly. “Let me enjoy you like this first, hmm?”

I summon every ounce of persuasion I have in me, every bit of begging that I can find, and funnel it into my eyes as I peer into his. He stares back at me, his fingers either winding through my hair or stroking the sensitive spot behind my ear, and I watch the gears in his head turn, turn, turn until something clicks. Or breaks.

“Ah, fuck it.”

He surges forward, nearly slamming his mouth into mine. My teeth hurt from the impact but soon I don’t care: all I can sense is Julian, his hands cradling my head, the taste of his tongue, the sea-smoke-sweat scent of him. He’s growling something deep in his chest, but the roar of blood in my ears and the sound of my own mind screaming at me to touch him, to pull him closer, keeps me from hearing it. It’s not until he ends the kiss, his cheeks ablaze, to hold me still that I realize he was telling me to relax.

“You’ll hurt yourself, my darling, if you keep trying to break free. I’ll have you untied in a jiffy, just let me—”

But I don’t want to wait. I want him. I need him, even. The insistent push to fall into his arms makes me thrash against the ropes again.

“Juliaaan…”

He glances up in surprise from working the knots on my legs loose. I’m a little surprised myself; it can take a long time for me to get verbal coming out of subspace. But he smiles softly at me, reaching out to run his thumb across my bottom lip.

“Hello, my love. Does this change of plans and pace sit alright with you?”

In answer, I take his thumb into my mouth, swirling my tongue over the tip of it. He pulls it back with a wet pop and a poorly-hidden moan.

“I guess that’s a yes, then?” he says shakily.

“Please.”

The ropes come undone twice as quickly after that, and within minutes I can unbend my knees and let blood start to flow into my feet again. Pins and needles accompany the movement, but Julian has repositioned himself behind me and I’m far too focused on keeping track of him to care what my body’s doing.

“Last ones, sweetheart,” he rumbles softly, his chest against my back. He took the time to shed his shirt in the few moments I was distracted, and apparently his trousers too, judging by the focused heat I feel near the middle of my spine.

“Are you hard?” I manage to ask, trying to twist around to check.

But he stops me, laughing. “Of course I am, love. Achingly, obviously, stunningly hard. How could I not be, with you looking so, mmm, unbearably attractive?”

He makes quick work of the single set of knots holding my whole chest harness in place. But as soon as it falls away, he wraps his arms around me, hauling me into his lap so I can feel his erection for myself, grinding against my ass.

“Ahhh, yes… truly, Reyja, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever had the honor and delight of embracing.” Julian kisses the back of my neck and squeezes my sides, rubbing the rolls of flesh there. “I traveled the world to find you, my dear. I lived and died and lived again to call you mine. And I would go further, do more, if I knew you were waiting at the end of it all.”

He keeps kissing me, touching every bit of skin he can reach as he talks, picking up my hands to drop kisses between each finger and nestling more kisses into the crooks of my elbows and when he can’t think of anywhere else to put them, he starts over, adding even more to the places he knows I need them most. It must make him happy, very happy indeed, to do this for me, because his arousal never flags but grows stiffer and stiffer against my back as I settle more deeply into his arms.

“Juley?” I’m lulled, floating in utter bliss when I make my decision.

“Yes, darling?”

“I want to touch you.”

“Oh. Ahhh…” I can hear the debate in his silence. “You don’t have to, dearest. I’m more than equipped to take care of that myse—”

“But I want to. I want your cock.”

“Oh!”

Now he gets it.

“Right! Erm, yes! Of course. H-how would you—?”

I lean back and kiss the underside of his chin, heaving a deep, satisfied sigh. “Just like this, lovely. But I want to see you.”

“Anything you like, love. Anything you need.”

He guides me as I turn around and sit back down in the nest of his crossed legs, my chest against his, my ankles secure behind him, my head falling onto his shoulder as he cuddles up to me again. We breathe together, burrowing into each other’s body heat.

“I love you, Reyja,” whispers Julian.

“I love you,” I reply. His skin is the perfect temperature, the scent of his body so good it makes me shiver. I hold him tighter, digging my fingernails into his back.

Beneath me, his hips shift in response. A single kiss pressed to my temple precedes his murmured question. “Are you wet enough for me?”

“Here.” I call some magical slick to my hand and reach down to coat both him and myself. I don’t know if we would’ve been fine without it and I don’t care. I just want to be close to him, as close as we can possibly get. It’s not really about sex tonight, it’s about joining with him, becoming one. If either of us cum, that’s great, but the intimacy is what I’m after, that ingredient that separates fucking from making love, although for us they tend to be one and the same.

He lets me set the pace after he hilts himself, closing his eyes as he settles his arms around my waist again. I drag my hips in a slow, sweet circle, exploring the sensation, all the angles we can make, the catch of his breath when he likes where I stop or skip over. I think some of his patience must have rubbed off on the ropes he used to bind me, because we spend nearly an hour melded together before either of us start to falter. And he taps out first.

“I’m sorry, darling.” He sounds so contrite, so unnecessarily. “I think this is as long as I can last. We’ll have a mess to clean up if we keep going, I’m afraid.”

Once more, I have a choice to make, but it’s not a difficult one. I let him pull out but take his cock in hand as soon as my thighs touch his again, stroking vigorously. He has enough time to let out a strangled gasp before he bursts, coating his abdomen and mine with thick rivers of milky white.

I scoop up one of the hot pearls and lick it from my finger, savoring the saltiness of his spend before offering some to him as well. He steadies my hand at the wrist and sucks me down to the knuckle, his cheeks hollowing as he eagerly cleans the drips away.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” I tell him when he’s done. I kiss him one more time before snuggling back into his chest, ignoring the sprays of cum that will surely congeal between us if we wait too long to wash them off. I’m far too comfortable to worry about that at the moment. For now, I just want to stay right here, wrapped in Julian’s arms, floating in the warmth of our love for as long as the world will allow.


End file.
